Secret Colours
by Rekino
Summary: “Don’t kill him,” I said, looking Hao straight in the eye. “Why not? Are you getting fond of him, Anna?” I closed my eyes and answered, “Don’t be stupid, I just want to do it myself.” Betrayal has never quite been like this. [Hao x Anna] [Yoh x Anna]
1. Prologue – Red – Secrets Leaked

**Title: **Secret Colours

**Chapter: **1 – Prologue – Red – Secrets; Leaked

**Author: **Rekino

**Warnings:** ANGST! OMG! And romance and a bit of hentai-ish! A BIT!

**Pairings: **Hao x Anna, Yoh x Anna (undecided pairings) Anna-centric

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King and its lovable characters do not belong to me, unfortunately.

**Summary:** Don't kill him." I said, looking Hao straight in the eye. "Why not? Are you getting fond of him, Anna?" I closed my eyes and answered, "Don't be stupid, I just want to do it myself." Betrayal has never quite been like this. Hao x Anna Yoh x Anna

* * *

_Crimson; the colour of blood. Red tinged with purple. Associated with the emotions – anger, rage._

I stood in front of my master. The man I served. Whilst the others laid their heads low in respect, I calmly met his amused eyes. I was not a victim of the childish fears that everyone seemed to share. Yes, around me the others either feared or revered him. I did neither. Asakura Hao had always been the person who understood me, and him I.

No, I wasn't his slave. Nor he my master. Ignore what I had said before. Only on the surface did it seem like that. But we knew we were equals. People of the same breed. We desired the same thing in life and I was willing to comply with him to get it.

"Leave us." His voice said silkily. A single order dipped into sweetened honey for he sounded so graceful that it almost seemed a crime to not obey him. The rest bowed more lowly, their heads nearly meeting with the ground. A muttered 'hai' was their reply before disappearing from where they had once been.

"Come closer, Anna." He motioned – a slender finger emerging from his cloak to beckon me towards him – sitting on his rock as if it were a throne. Maybe it was. To him anything seemed possible. He was capable of changing the world.

I took a few strides forward and met his gaze easily. Something the others hadn't managed to do. He gave me a sly grin before wrapping his hands around my waist, "What?" I asked coolly, feeling the heat rush up to my face as he embraced me and began to run his thumb over the material of my dress.

"Hmm… I was just wondering about that brother of mine." A frown crossed my features instantly. The mood ruined by his sentence. I wanted to pull away but remained still in his grasp.

Asakura Yoh, that Kamidamned brother of his. The one who disgusted me beyond words could explain.

I had never liked him.

With that foolish grin of his, that easy-going attitude and his phrase, 'It'll all work out'. I desired to kill him, to end his life.

I may be cruel, yes. I admit it.

One might wonder why I would betray my fiancé.

Ex-fiancé, being the most appropriate term.

Well, when you catch him doing something unmentionable with a certain pink-haired shaman, it tends to destroy your whole perception of everything in general. I had literally seen red. My rage was undeniable but I managed to remain calm as I stormed out of the house into the pouring rain.

No, I had never liked him.

I had only loved him.

My love for him had disappeared after that day. Rightly so. He had betrayed me.

Then in my pain and confusion, tears disguised as raindrops under the cascading liquid, I met Hao. We simply stared at each other before I threw myself onto him. For some reason, I knew that he understood the pain I felt, I didn't even need to explain it to him while he simply held me and caressed my hair. Letting soft tears wet his cloak. He didn't murmur sweet nothings into my ear like some would have done. No, he gave me his warmth and his body for the night. He was the only one who really knew who I was.

Soon Yoh would feel the same pain.

Yet, did I really want to kill him?

"What about him?" I questioned, feeling Hao lazily trace circles across my back that caused me to shiver in his hold. He chuckled as his grip on me tightened. Gentle but tight nonetheless. The feeling was exhilarating.

While he played with my crimson scarf, tugging every so often as if to tease me. "He's weak." he answered with a look of mock disgust on his face. I agreed easily.

I added, "He's always been weak." Even with the training I tried to instil within him, he was still far too weak. At this rate, he would never be able to catch up with Hao.

"Unlike us." the Shaman of the fire element laughed softly.

"Unlike us." I echoed as he slowly pulled me down and traced kisses on my exposed collarbone – my dress strap having not covered that – licking here and nipping there.

Then with a dark glint passing through his dark orbs he looked up at me, studying me, before catching my mouth in a passionate kiss.

Asakura Hao was actually a very passionate man. Despite his prone pyromaniac tendencies and his wish to destroy his own twin brother that I also shared. He had this side in him that made me feel for him. It wasn't just lust, no I knew for a fact it was something more. And from his actions and the way his eyes spoke, he felt the same.

After breaking the kiss, he pulled away to cup my face in his palm, rubbing my bruised lips slowly. Inspecting his work with a smile. He glanced at my flushed face as I shifted my eyes away from him, feeling naked under his gaze. Hao was able to reduce me to a schoolgirl in love.

His next sentence however, surprised me.

"Anna, how should we kill him?"

**Red – Secrets; Leaked – End.**

**To be continued Chapter 2**

* * *

**Fic notes;**

Spur of the moment fic. The title doesn't necessarily have anything to do with colours, I just couldn't think of another title. Lol

**Author notes;**

Enjoy! Excuse the shortness.

Reviews, criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Rekino


	2. White Secrets Spread

**Title: **Secret Colours

**Chapter: **2 – White – Secrets; Spread

**Author: **Rekino

* * *

_White; the colour of nothing. The colour of fresh snow. Associated with – purity, life._

* * *

I wasn't shocked. No. Surprised, yes. Shocked, no. Inwardly, I had been expecting this question. 

_"Anna, how should we kill him?"_

I pushed away from Hao and he gave me a questioning look tinged with concern. Taking a deep breath, my eyes returned to its normal glaciers. "Don't kill him," I said, looking Hao straight in the eye.

He didn't look mad, like some would. I could assure you that were any of Hao's lackeys around they would accuse me of being a traitor, for attempting to disregard 'Hao-sama's' orders, anything to get rid of me. They had always been jealous of me for being so close to Hao.

No. Mad was beyond Hao. He had spent generations being mad at the world because of the betrayal done upon him. Besides we both knew it was a useless emotion.

Instead, he looked thoughtful. The Shaman balanced his face on his upward knuckles, long dark hair flowing behind his back.

"Hmm… why not?" came his query, "Are you getting fond of him, Anna?"

I scoffed and almost shot Hao a scandalised glance. Wondering how he could suggest such a thing. Even though he trusted me – or at least I believed he did – he still enjoyed playing mind games with me, accessing how I would react. He did this to everyone really.

I was the only one who saw through it.

The veiled words.

His amused smile.

His dark eyes.

His keen mind.

His real heart.

Simply – I closed my eyes – letting them flutter shut and answered, "Don't be stupid, I just want to do it myself." I turned around so that my back faced him. I had no intention of meeting his gaze just in case he could see through me. Hao had a knack for reading people far better than me, which he used daily at his advantage.

Hao didn't answer, but kept his lips pursed for a moment. Silence enveloped around us. He was obviously contemplating what I had said. I was about to take my leave when suddenly he embraced me from behind and pulled me down onto his lap. His cloak wrapping around my frail shoulders as a sudden cold in the sky assaulted me and made me reach for him.

"You don't have to be like this," he whispered softly into my ear, the heat sending shivers down my spine.

I was glad that my voice didn't break as I was having a hard time keeping up the façade. "What are you talking about?" his hot breath was making me tingle.

"I don't want you tainted," he said, "with blood."

My eyes widened.

I froze.

He knew.

He knew what I wanted to do.

He had seen right through me.

Regaining my demeanour, his arms still around me, I tilted my head to face him. "Why not?" I demanded icily. Wind blew my blonde hair off my face.

His dark orbs, usually amused, retained a serious glint as he looked at me, reaching out one hand to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Because, you're too pure."

"I want him dead!" I declared, not quite believing what I had said. I was angry. Angry at Hao for letting me become this way. Angry at myself for being weak. Angry because I was still loyal to Yoh.

But… did I really want Yoh dead?

I was shaking with anger, the emotion surging through me and overruling my mind's good judgement. Hao's touch comforting me at the same time. He held me gently.

_Anna, you don't want him dead._

A flake of snow made its way through the dark sky.

He chuckled softly. My impatience to his delight. "And he will be."

_Anna, you don't want him dead._

"By my hand!" I snapped, glaring at him as his eyes closed lightly._ Liar, I snarled to myself inwardly._ His lashes – long for a man – flitted downwards as he grinned. His eyes snapped open at my words, which had no effect on him whatsoever.

He shook his head, long bangs tickling my neck whilst he kissed my ear. "No." I wanted to snap a retort when a frozen flake touched my nose causing me to halt.

It began to snow. White filling the sky as it dropped down from heaven. Snow flakes.

"By mine," he whispered, I think my heart almost stopped.

_Anna, don't let him do it._

No, apparently Asakura Hao didn't want me killing his brother. Because he wanted to do it himself.

_Anna…_

**White – Secrets; Spread – End.**

**To be continued / Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**Fic notes; 

For those who don't know the manga; when Anna was a child she had the ability to read minds.

**Author notes;**

(sighs and gets pelted by various items by above-pairing-haters) Ok, I received a couple of complaints about how HaoxAnna wouldn't work out and that Anna is too OOC. Yes, true, she would never intentionally go ahead kill Yoh.

But seriously, maybe I haven't even explained everything yet? I'm saying that you shouldn't judge this fic until we're well into the middle when the confusions cleared up. Wait until you get both sides of the story and then you can hate me LATER, and besides, even I don't think she'd go ahead and kill him. And any, even IF she did – whose to judge (sides you...) – It's my story, and it's a fanfic kingdom… so… yea… I just needed to get that off my back. .

Peace, thank you to those who gave some good feedback… and… those who were interested. This story is new and developing, try not to be so harsh to it. (What am I saying? You already are. Just kidding P)

Reviews, criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Rekino

Review Replies

**Pearl Sisters** – Thank you. I'm glad you think it's cute. Even though it's supposed to be dark… but thanks anyway!

**rei10588 **– Wow… someone actually likes the idea. Thank you! Hope this chap is ok.

**Sailor Otaku** – Thanks. I'll try to update my other SK fic as well.

**sean asakura** – erm.. if HaoxAnna makes you sick… why are you reading this? 0o I gave a warning in the summary…

**Raven Solitude** – Hao actually acts human here! I kinda hope they end up together too… but we'll see what happens.

**Sweetkukumalu **– Updating updating! XP Thanks for the review.

**Sweet-but-evil** – Sankyuu. Yay! It's good –dances-

**Darkness Falls** – wow… the first person who told me to update when I can… I like you! tackles

**Kyoyama Kita** – I'm glad people find it interesting. Thanks!

**Winner-loser** – lol. I wonder who she ends up with… I'll keep it in my mind that you like HaoxAnna though.

**ChibiKaoru-chan** – wahhhh! My fave reviewer! Your replies rock! I'm so glad you even like my stories. I promise to make the next chapter for Stolen longer. Thanks for reading! –hugs-

**Nyago **– DAMN STRAIGHT! Anna can do what the hell she wants! MWAHAHAHA! Someone agrees with me! –so happy-

**Odd-12345** – Yup, it caught your eye. I'm glad.

**-.- **- Yes yes… they're OOC I know. But like I said, it'll be explained later.

**Fwoggie** – Fwoggie-san! glomps Your reviews are always so fun to read. XD

**Wishfulness** – Anna should be with Yoh? Erm…. Uh…. Maybe? 0.o

**Pendulum-swing** – LOL. Thank you. You were the first to review! I'm glad it works for you. X


End file.
